Bono
Bono, właśc. Paul David Hewson, KBE (ur. 10 maja 1960 w Dublinie) – irlandzki muzyk, filantrop, lider grupy rockowej U2. Biografia 'Młodość' Bono dorastał wraz ze swym starszym o siedem lat bratem Normanem. Pochodził z rodziny mieszanej wyznaniowo. Ojciec, Bobby (urzędnik pocztowy), był katolikiem, matka, Iris – protestantką. Ojciec uczęszczał do kościoła katolickiego, gdy Bono z matką i bratem brali udział w nabożeństwach w kościele protestanckim. W kościele, w psalmach i hymnach, Bono znalazł pierwsze inspiracje do swoich późniejszych utworów. Ze względu na swoich rodziców i ich wiarę, nie określa swojego wyznania, ma wątpliwości odnośnie samego systemu religijnego. Naukę rozpoczął w protestanckiej szkole Glasnevin National, a w 1971 roku kształcił się już w szkole średniej św. Patryka. W roku szkolnym 1972/73 ojciec zapisał go do nowo powstałej szkoły Mount Temple Comprehensive School w Clontarf, w której nie istniały podziały religijne. 10 września 1974 roku zmarła matka Bono, Iris. Paul i Norman pozostali więc pod opieką ojca, Bobby'ego. O niej opowiadają m.in. takie utwory jak: Mofo, Lemon i I Will Follow. 'Działalność artystyczna' 25 września 1976 roku Bono, David Evans (The Edge), jego brat Dik oraz Adam Clayton odpowiedzieli na anons zamieszczony na szkolnej tablicy ogłoszeń. Poszukiwano ludzi zainteresowanych założeniem zespołu. Spotkanie odbyło się w domu Larry'ego Mullena Juniora i celem było utworzenie grupy muzycznej. W wyniku tego spotkania powstał zespół Feedback, później przemianowany na The Hype. Po opuszczeniu grupy przez Dika Evansa przyjęta została ostateczna nazwa: U2. Początkowo Bono rywalizował w zespole o funkcję gitarzysty z The Edgem, szybko jednak okazało się, że gra na gitarze nie wychodzi mu tak dobrze jak śpiewanie. Dlatego też ustąpił miejsca świetnie sobie radzącemu Edge'owi a sam został wokalistą U2. Pomimo początkowych niepowodzeń w dalszej działalności artystycznej Paul często sięga po gitarę, przeważnie jest to gitara rytmiczna. Jego grę można usłyszeć (zwłaszcza w wykonaniach na żywo) w takich utworach jak Walk On, The Fly, One, Kite czy Original of the Species. Ponadto Bono gra na harmonijce – m.in. Running to Stand Still. Bono jest głównym tekściarzem zespołu i autorem słów do prawie wszystkich piosenek grupy. Jego poetyckie teksty mają często religijny wydźwięk ale poruszają także problemy społeczne oraz polityczne. Na scenie Bono jest charyzmatycznym i wyrazistym frontmanem grupy, słynie m.in. z częstego zapraszania na scenę fanów wybranych z tłumu. Do najsłynniejszych przykładów takiego zachowania należą: zaproszenie na scenę fanki podczas koncertu Live Aid w 1985 roku i krótki taniec z nią oraz położenie się z fanką na wybiegu sceny i pocałowanie ją w usta podczas koncertu w Bostonie w ramach trasy Elevation Tour. Ponadto Bono często wygłasza ze sceny, wywierające duże wrażenie mini-przemówienia poprzedzające dany utwór w których nawiązuje do bieżących wydarzeń społecznych, politycznych czy obyczajowych. W momencie przełomowym w historii zespołu czyli końcem lat '80 a początkiem '90 XX wieku Paul wraz z całym zespołem urozmaicił swoją sceniczną aktywność. Na widowiskowej trasie koncertowej Zoo TV Tour między innymi wykreował on kilka swoich alter ego, które odgrywał w czasie koncertów (a także czasami poza nimi). Do najsłynniejszych z nich należeli: MacPhisto – cyniczny były gwiazdor estrady, który nie może pogodzić się z przemijającym czasem, obdarzony charakterem i wyglądem diabła (istnieją także teorie, że postać ta nawiązuje do Jokera z Batmana), The Fly – typowy współczesny gwiazdor rocka w wielkich ciemnych okularach przeciwsłonecznych i skórzanej kurtce, Mr. Mirror Ball Man – próżny i zapatrzony w siebie król estrady z nieodłącznym lustrem, w którym podziwia swoje oblicze. Ponadto w trakcie koncertów (zwykle jako MacPhisto) dzwonił on do różnego typu instytucji czy postaci w celach prowokacyjnych, na oczach najczęściej kilkudziesięciu tysięcy ludzi Bono próbował w ten sposób porozmawiać telefonicznie z wieloma ważnymi osobistościami, m.in. prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych George’em Bushem, kanclerzem Niemiec Helmutem Kohlem, byłą premier Wielkiej Brytanii Margaret Thatcher czy nawet Janem Pawłem II. Na kolejnej trasie – PopMart Tour w drugiej połowie lat '90 zespół z Bono na czele kontynuował widowiskowy charakter swoich koncertów nastawiony w dużej mierze na show. Bono występował wtedy m.in. w kostiumie imitującym męską muskulaturę, a także skrócił do tej pory zawsze długie włosy, w pewnym momencie trasy obciął się nawet na łyso, co nie zdarzyło się nigdy wcześniej ani później. Ważnym elementem, zarówno scenicznego jak i poza nią, image'u Bono są okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Ten element ubioru na stałe pojawił się w wizerunku frontmana U2 podczas wcielania się we wspomnianego wyżej alter ego The Fly (Pana Muchę) we wczesnych latach '90. Od tej pory Hewson regularnie występuje na scenie całe koncerty, lub przez ich większą część właśnie w okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Ten element jego ubioru szybko przedarł się do odbioru społecznego i stał się jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych cech lidera U2. 'Działalność dobroczynna' W wywiadzie dla magazynu "Rolling Stone" w 1986 roku Bono wyznał, że do zaangażowania się w sprawy społeczne i polityczne skłoniło go w 1979 r. obejrzenie jednego z pokazów charytatywnych Johna Cleese'a i producenta Martina Lewisa dla Amnesty International – organizacji walczącej o prawa człowieka. "Zobaczyłem 'The Secret Policeman's Ball' i stało się to częścią mnie samego. To zasiało ziarno..." – powiedział. W 2001 Bono zaaranżował nagranie przez U2 specjalnego materiału z występu na żywo dla pokazu Amnesty z tego roku. Zapowiadając ów występ, odniósł się do "The Secret Policeman's Ball", nazywając go "tajemniczym i niezwykłym wydarzeniem, które bez wątpienia zmieniło jego życie". Bono i U2 pojawili się u boku Stinga na trasie Amnesty "Conspiracy of Hope". Obiegła ona Stany Zjednoczone w 1986 r. U2 wystąpili także w projektach Band Aid i Live Aid organizowanych przez Boba Geldofa. W 1984, w ramach Band Aid, Bono zaśpiewał singel "Do They Know It's Christmas?/Feed the World". Na jesieni 1985, tuż po Live Aid, Bono wraz z żoną Ali udali się w tajemnicy do Etiopii by pracować tam przez pięć miesięcy jako wolontariusze i pomagając tamtejszym mieszkańcom w czasie wielkiej klęski głodu jaka nawiedziła wówczas ten region. W 1999 roku otrzymał nagrodę MTV Free Your Mind, przez co doceniono jego działalność pozamuzyczną. W pierwszej dekadzie XXI wieku spotkał się z różnymi wpływowymi politykami, takimi jak prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych George’em W. Bushem czy premierem Kanady Paulem Martinem. W marcu 2002, w czasie wizyty w Białym Domu, towarzyszył Bushowi przy przemówieniu na murawie siedziby głowy Stanów Zjednoczonych, po tym, jak ten ogłosił pakiet pomocy o wartości 5 miliardów dolarów. "To ważny pierwszy krok oraz poważne i imponujące nowe zobowiązanie... Musi to nastąpić szybko, ponieważ mamy do czynienia z kryzysem." – mówił. Dwa miesiące później Bono zabrał amerykańskiego sekretarza skarbu na wyjazd do czterech krajów Afryki. W 2005 r., wypowiadając się dla kanadyjskiego CBC Radio, stwierdził, że premier Martin ociągał się w sprawie zwiększenia kanadyjskiego funduszu pomocy zagranicznej. 2 lutego 2006 Bono przemawiał przed prezydentem Bushem na 54. Annual National Prayer Breakfast w hotelu Hilton Washington. W mowie pełnej odwołań do Biblii muzyk zachęcał do wspierania osób objętych kryzysem społecznym i ekonomicznym. W swoich słowach zawarł m.in. wezwanie do dodatkowego 1% "dziesięciny" z budżetu Stanów Zjednoczonych. Głównym przedmiotem zainteresowania Bono, jeśli chodzi o działalność charytatywną, jest sprawa umorzenia długów afrykańskich państwom przez zachodnie kraje. Był jedna z głównych twarzy ruchu społecznego Jubilee 2000, który na przełomie wieków dążył do umorzenia długów Trzeciego Świata. W ramach tej akcji m.in. spotkał się z papieżem Janem Pawłem II (23 września 1999), podczas tego spotkania doszło do spontanicznej wymiany prezentów między wokalistą U2 a Ojcem Świętym – Bono widząc zainteresowanie Jana Pawła II swoimi niebieskimi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi podarował mu je, a w zamian otrzymał różaniec, który od tamtej pory zawsze nosi na szyi. W 2002 roku Bono był jednym z fundatorów pozarządowej organizacji DATA (Debt, AIDS, Trade, Africa), która powstała na bazie ruchu Jubilee 2000. Wśród celów statutowych organizacji znalazły się: redukcja zadłużenia państw afrykańskich, walka z epidemią AIDS w Afryce i umacnianie instytucji demokratycznych w państwach afrykańskich. W roku 2004 Bono stworzył kolejną organizację non-profit podejmującą temat walki ze skrajnym ubóstwem w Afryce – One Campaign. Walczy ona z afrykańskimi ubóstwem i epidemiami poprzez podnoszenie świadomości społecznej i wywieranie presji na przywódców politycznych do wspierania skutecznych strategii i programów które służą do ratowania życia i poprawy przyszłości kontynentu. W dwudziestą rocznicę koncertów Live Aid (2005) Bono wraz z Bobem Geldofem zorganizowali w 11 miastach świata koncerty w ramach Live 8, która miała powtórzyć sukces swojej poprzedniczki. Równocześnie powstała kampania społeczna Make Poverty History (pol. Odeślijmy skrajne ubóstwo do historii), która miała na co dzień kontynuować dzieło Live Aid i Live 8 poprzez liczne lokalne odmiany na niemalże wszystkich kontynentach. W styczniu kolejnego roku Bono współtworzył inicjatywę Product Red, której celem jest zdobywanie środków pieniężnych na walkę z najpoważniejszymi afrykańskim epidemiami: AIDS, gruźlicą i malarią. W 2008 roku DATA została włączona do One Campaign. Cztery lata później to samo spotkało Product Red, która od tej pory działa pod szyldem One. One Campaign wspierana jest obecnie przez ponad 3 miliony członków na całym świecie. 'Działalność biznesowa' Od 2004 roku Bono zasiada w zarządzie spółki inwestycyjnej Elevation Partners, zajmuje się ona inwestycjami w zakresie własności intelektualnej, a także w dziedzinie mediów i rozrywki. Bono jest również fundatorem spółki, a jej nazwa pochodzi od jednej z piosenek U2 – Elevation. W 2009 roku, poprzez Elevation Partners, Bono zakupił 1,5% akcji portalu Facebook za ok. 200 mln dolarów, a po dwóch latach wartość jego akcji wzrosła do ok. 975 mln dolarów. Wraz ze swoją żoną Ali Hewson, w 2005 roku, Bono powołał do życia markę odzieży EDUN. Ma ona promować pozytywne wzorce poprzez swoje stosunki handlowe z Afryką, w swoich projektach czerpie także często z afrykańskiej mody. 'Wyróżnienia' 28 lutego 2003 roku został wyróżniony najwyższym francuskim odznaczeniem państwowym – Orderem Legii Honorowej. Wręczył mu je osobiście prezydent Francji Jacques Chirac, a jako uzasadnienie podano pracę na rzecz redukcji zadłużenia państw Trzeciego Świata oraz walkę w powstrzymaniu epidemii AIDS na kontynencie afrykańskim. W 2003 i 2005 roku był jednym ze 199 nominowanych do Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla za swoją pracę ku zmniejszeniu długów państw Trzeciego Świata oraz za uświadamianie społeczeństwa o AIDS. W 2005 roku magazyn Time ogłosił muzyka Człowiekiem Roku (wraz z Billem i Melindą Gates). W grudniu 2006 został uhonorowany przez brytyjską królową Elżbietę II Orderem Imperium Brytyjskiego z tytułem Rycerza Komandora. W lipcu 2013 z kolei muzyk otrzymał Order Sztuki i Literatury, francuskie odznaczenie kulturalne. Życie prywatne 21 sierpnia 1982 roku zawarł związek małżeński z Alison Stewart. Muzyk jest ojcem czwórki dzieci z czego pierwsze – córka Jordan przyszła na świat w dniu urodzin ojca 10 maja 1989 roku, druga córka Eve urodziła się 7 lipca 1991 roku, a dwaj synowie Elijah i John kolejno 18 sierpnia 1999 roku i 21 maja 2001. 21 sierpnia 2001 roku po długiej, ciężkiej chorobie, w wieku 75 lat zmarł ojciec muzyka, Bob Hewson. Bono znany ze swojego zamiłowania do okularów, w październiku 2014 roku ujawnił, że nosi je ponieważ od 20 lat choruje na jaskrę. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja trzecia' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja dziesiąta' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja jedenasta' thumb|center|335 px Zobacz też *Grzegorz Wilk *Rafał Szatan *Katarzyna Dąbrowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji